Maximum building height in Western Europe
If one looks at a list of the tallest man-made objects in Europe, then is noticeable that formed Western Europe before end of the cold war there are except Belmont TV mast in Donington on Bain in UK, Torreta de Guardamar in Spain, Gerbrandytoren in the Netherlands, whose height decreased since its completition of 15.7 metres, the radio mast of Emley Moor, which collapsed in 1969 and was replaced by a concrete TV tower and the long wave radio mast in Hellissandur on Iceland no man-made objects, which are taller than 1200 foot (365.25 meters). All these objects have in common that they were built before 1965! Since then in Western Europe no object taller than 1200 foot (365.25 meters) was built, although Western Europe ranked belongs to the richest regions of the world! For this circumstance may be a secret agreement of the NATO be responsible, which instructs the states of Western Europe, not to give permissions for the structures, which are talling than 1200 foot (365.25 meters)? For the existence of a such agreement speaks the circumstance that there is since 1963 a law, which forbids generally the erectios of man-made structures pf any kind taller than 628.8 metres. Why should not exist a similia regulation in Western Europe? For the possible existence of a such an agreement speaks the circumstance that one wanted to build for the Deutschlandfunk transmitter in Donebach in 1982 according http://forum.myphorum.de/read.php?f=8773&i=55956&t=54569 two 490 meters tall masts, but than as one received for such masts no construction license by the air traffic control, built two 363 meters tall masts. A request to the DFS led to the result that there is no official law, which prohibits the erection of permanent man-made objects taller than 1200 feet (> 365.25 meters) in Western Europe. There could be however a unofficial regulations in the context of the NATO statute, in which the appropriate authorities of the states of Europe are advised, not to allow the erection of new structures with heights over 1200 foot (> To reject 365.25 meters) in principle. Remarkable is in this content also that the 385 meters high TV mast in Emley Moor, Great Britain, which was built in 1964, was replaced after its collapse of icing on March 19th, 1969 by a just 330 meter high free standing concrete tower. Why was the new concrete tower not built just as highly (or more highly) than as the former mast? A low antenna worsens the television supply at the peripheral areas of the supply area! Completely simply! Because one was not allowed to built at the end of the 60's with a height of more than 365.25 meters! The 412 meters tall radio mast in Hellissandur was until the beginning of the 90's a part of the North Atlantic LORAN C chain to which also the LORAN C transmitter on Rantum in Sylt belonged. Both stations were LORAN-C Secondaries. But why one was content in Germany with a mast with a height of just 190 meters? A 400 meters tall radio mast on Sylt would have served its task for the radiation of the extremely wide-band (bandwidth 20 kHz, for comparison: the bandwidth of longwave transmitters is 9kHz) of LORAN C signal on the transmitter frequency 100 kHz with a transmitting power of 300kW, lain below the longwave broadcasting band, certainly better done! In Eastern Europe (outside the former Soviet Union) it might have existed a similar regulation in the context o the Warsaw Pact, in which the appropriate states were instructed, not to allow the erection of permanent man-made structures taller than 1200 ft (365.25 meters). With exception of Poland, where in 1974 a 646 meter high radio mast for longwave broadcasting was built, also in Eastern Europe (outside the former Sowjet Union) no structures taller than 1200 foot (365.25 meters) were built (Berlin TV tower until 1997 365 metres and not 368 meters high). On the other hand one could interpret the erection of the 646.38 meters tall radio mast in Gabin as heavy offence against the advice of Warsaw Pact not to allow the erection of permanent structures taller than 1200 foot (365.25 meters). As a consequence of this in context of the RGW economic sanctions were hang against Poland, which led after 1980 to strong bottlenecks in this country? Interestingly in recent years the height of once tallest structures in the European Union were lowered, so today the tallest structure in European Union is Torreta de Guardamar, a military radio mast in Spain. List of architectural structures in Europe taller than 350 metres de:Warum gibt es in Westeuropa kein Bauwerk, das höher ist als 1200 Fuß (361 Meter) Category:Science and technology